


Anniversary

by alafaye



Series: The Goose [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They look back on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a personally challenge to write pieces that are not the usual pieces that pop up around Valentine's.
> 
> Also features The Goose, where we met asexual!Severus.

Draco shook his head as he took halting steps. "You better not be steering me into a tree or something."

His lover laughed. "Would I do that to you? Today of all days?"

Draco huffed. "I never know with you."

His lover gave him a quick, warm kiss. "Not today. I promise. And we're almost there. Don't worry."

Draco frowned. He counted the steps--ten. They had taken fifteen before that from the Apparation point. Where were they? A door bell chimed and the smell of baked goods wafted out. He raised his eyebrows. "Are we--but they said they were all booked up when I called."

"Because I had made the reservation back at the beginning of January," his lover said.

Draco grinned and pulled off the silk tie that had been wrapped around his head. He hugged his lover close. "Thank you."

Charlie laughed and gave Draco another kiss. "I thought this would be perfect."

Draco hummed happily and waited, arms still around Charlie's waist, for their table to be ready. The waitress finally beckoned them to it, set away from the street and in their preferred corner. She gave them both a friendly wink--they were frequent customers at The Goose. Draco looked over the specialized menu--everything from the popular aphrodisiacs to shared dishes. 

"Mm, what about this one?" Charlie asked, pointing out one of the shared meals. It offered a starter of cheese and fruit followed by raviolies and garlic bread and ending with gelato. 

"I rather think I like the one that ends with the chocolate fondu," Draco teased. It, too, started with cheese and fruit, but the main course was chicken alfredo. The fondu came with strawberries and sweet bread.

"You just want an excuse for kisses," Charlie teased.

Draco kissed him. "Don't need an excuse for that."

Charlie smiled and shook his head fondly. He moved his chair closer and put his arm around Draco's shoulders. Draco leaned into Charlie's solid strength and sighed happily. "This was brilliant."

"Good," Charlie said. "You've been working too hard. I haven't seen you much."

Draco flushed. "I'm sorry. It's just--these new cases cropping up have taken so much time. The new laws have left so many stranded and without anywhere to go but Azkaban."

Charlie ran a hand through Draco's hair, calming him. "I know, love. I know."

"Why they had to pass that stupid law anyway--"

"Is just because we've become complacent and are willing to elect anybody who promises that what happened during the war won't again."

"Isn't this just the same thing?"

"Depends. A lot of families were hurt by Greyback and his pack."

Draco sighed. "It's still not right."

"Hush. It's Valentine's--I have plans after to get you home for a nice massage."

"Mm. That would be lovely."

"Good."

Their waitress returned with their drinks and took their food order. Draco firmly put his cases out of his mind and focused on the soothing motions of Charlie's hand. "Remember last year?"

Charlie chuckled. "You were so nervous."

"I had every reason to!" Draco said. "Do you know how many rumors there were about what kind of bed partners you preferred?"

"But you still liked me."

"And I was terrified you were going to suggest we go back to your place for some wild orgy."

"Instead I took you home and offered you a cup of coffee." Charlie sighed happily. "You looked like a skittish kitten. Jumped about five feet in the air when I put my hand on your knee."

Draco was quiet for a moment. "I kept wondering to myself if I could do it. You know, let you have my wicked way with me just to see you again."

~~~

_Draco accepted the coffee with shaking hands and smiled weakly. Charlie sat down at the other end of the couch. "So, was that the first time you participated in their February event?"_

_Draco nodded. "Yeah. A friend told me about it, but I hadn't been sure."_

_"What convinced you to do it?" Charlie asked._

_Draco was silent, wondering how much to tell. "I just...decided enough was enough. The owner assured me that I would be paired up with someone of similar interests."_ Even if it didn't quite work out that way _he thought. How had he gotten paired up with someone like Charlie who, according to rumors, had had everyone in his department? And then some?_

_"It's good, what they do," Charlie said. "I can't imagine how few places there are for people like us."_

__Oh, great. Now he thinks I like having wild monkey sex, too. Why did this happen? _Draco nervously drank his coffee. He was absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed when Charlie moved closer. He did, however, notice when Charlie put his hand on his knee. It was hot, almost stinging, and Draco jumped, spilling coffee everywhere. Charlie quickly cleaned up the mess, nervously laughing as he did so. Draco gulped._

_"Sorry," Charlie said. "You just looked so lost. I was hoping I hadn't bored you to death already."_

__No, just wondering if I could put up with sex just to see you wake up in the morning _Draco was getting despondent. He shot up from the couch and held out the coffee mug. "Sorry. I should go. This might have been a mistake. I--"_

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Charlie said. He refused to take the mug. "Did I do something wrong? I thought...well, that we were getting along. Wasn't tonight fun?"_

_Draco took a deep breath. "Y-yeah. It was. It was. I just...I have to go."_

_"No, sorry, I think I did something wrong," Charlie said. He bit his lip for a moment. "How can I make it up to you?"_

_"Letting me leave?" Draco offered._

_Charlie shook his head. "I can't let you. I had fun tonight and I was hoping we could do it again."_

_Draco blinked. "Uh, like a date?"_

_"Yeah. Like a date. Maybe more?"_

_Draco's fear returned and he set the mug down on the coffee table. He grabbed his cloak and made for the front door. "I'm sorry."_

_"Draco. Wait. Please! What's scaring you?"_

_Draco ran into the street, hoping that Charlie would give up._

~~~

Charlie froze behind him. "What?"

"I did. I told you--there were so many rumors about you. I thought you would have a bedroom full of...kinky sex toys. I kept imagining what you would want to do with me."

"And you would have let me just to get a second date?"

"I _really_ liked you."

Charlie tilted Draco's head back to press a kiss to his forehead. "I'm so sorry. If I had known what you were thinking, I wouldn't have touched you."

Draco let out a shaky breath. "But it all turned out okay."

~~~

_Draco let the owl in and took the scroll tied to its leg. It took some of his rashers and was off. Draco opened the letter, wondering who had written but wouldn't want a reply._

Draco,

I'm sorry. I think we got off on the wrong foot last night. I don't know what happened or what I said or did wrong, but I apologize. Whatever it was.

Because I like you--you're funny and witty and, if you work in law, bloody brilliant. I want to get to know you more--how about another date? If you can tell me what I did wrong, I can promise to not do it again.

Charlie __

_Draco gulped and sat down heavily on a kitchen chair. He ran a hand through his hair. How could he respond to something like that? Maybe he could be honest? Pansy was always telling him to be straight forward in his relationships so he wouldn't have to worry._

__Charlie,

I think you should know something. ~~I'm as~~

Usually when one invites someone back for coffee, it usually means sex, right? And I--I don't want sex. It's not you--I want to see you more, too. You are somebody I want to know better. But not...

Gods, I want another date. Just...nothing else. If that's all right.

Draco __

_He sent the letter off with his owl and paced the kitchen, biting his nails. What if Charlie never sent a letter back? What if he decided that he couldn't do that kind of relationship? What if what if what if?_

_An hour later, Charlie's owl returned and this time, stayed._

Draco,

I should have said and we might have actually ended last night with a good night kiss instead. I don't want that either. I just want to date you and get to know you better. 

Could we meet at that Italian place two blocks from The Goose tomorrow at seven?

Charlie

~~~

"Damn right it did. You do know that if you had offered sex, you would have been out the door in a second, right?"

"I know that now. Didn't then."

"Hush. It's fine now. Look at us--out on our first anniversary."

Draco smiled. "Yeah. That's good. I never thought--"

"Me, neither."

Draco snuggled closer. "Happy Anniversary."

Charlie's hand tightened in a quick squeeze on Draco's shoulder. "Happy Anniversary, love."


End file.
